The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to select and/or manipulate user interface objects on a display.
Touch inputs are commonly based on finger contacts. However, the size of fingers (or fingertips) may make it challenging to accurately select user interface objects that are designed and sized for different user interface methods (e.g., traditional mouse-based inputs). In addition, user interface objects may be sized small for various reasons (e.g., provide more screen/display real estate such that more information can be displayed in a single view). Furthermore, people with temporary or permanent disability, handicap, or ailments (e.g., reduced visual perception and/or reduced motor skills) may have difficulty precisely selecting and/or manipulating user interface objects.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a comprehensive framework or mechanism for recognizing touch-based gestures and events, as well as gestures and events from other input sources, even if the touch-based gestures and events are detected outside intended user interface objects.